The Unexpected
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Bellamy missed his chance with the out of reach bad girl, Clarke Griffin, when he was at school. But five years later, he might have his chance. Bellarke. OneShot.


_These two are so hot, I had to write a oneshot. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Bellamy Blake couldn't believe it.

It had been five years and of all the places to see her, it was here.

He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since he had walked in, tracking her every movement as she moved from her spot at the wall to get a drink from the center table.

"Hey, man," Bellamy reached out to grab Atom Davis' arm as he walked past.

"Yeah?" Atom raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that you still kept in contact with her," he nodded across the room at the object of his attention. Atom looked over and then grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Clarke Griffin," he smirked. "Nah, I'm not really. I mean, I'm friends with Finn who's with that chick Raven, and apparently they're best friends or something, so I said that she was welcome to come as well." Atom tilted his head to the side as he took in the blonde, who was standing next to the Raven Reyes. She was wearing a dark red tank top that was tucked into a high waisted, black leather skirt that accentuated her narrow waist and then clung to her hips and perfectly rounded ass. "Shit, she's still as fine as she was back in high school. I remember almost every guy had thing for her but was too scared to do anything about it."

"You think your fiancée will be very happy about you checking out some high school crush at your engagement party?" Bellamy grinned.

"Eh. She'll appreciate my good tastes," Atom laughed. "Anyway, I better go mingle and shit," he shot Bellamy a pained look.

"Have fun," Bellamy laughed as he took another sip of his beer, going back to watching Clarke in peace.

Clarke had always been the girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Her father had disappeared from the scene when she was young and her mother had raised her single-handedly. Bellamy was pretty sure she was a nurse or something, but whatever her job was, it didn't sound like she was ever around. Clarke was in and out of trouble from the minute she stepped into Jaha High, getting detentions and being suspended. She got caught numerous times, smoking and getting high behind the gym at school, and fighting with other students, both female and male.

As someone who came from one of the wealthiest families in the region, Bellamy was used to girls falling over themselves in front of him. He was the captain of the basketball team, and so naturally he had dated the head cheerleader, but he was a stupid kid, and fooled around with most of the pretty faces who batted their eyelashes at him.

Never once was one of those girls Clarke, though.

He ran into her a couple of times, and only got her standard sneer and a couple of muttered words under her breath. The only time he had really had anything to do with her was when he was paired with her in English for an assignment. He had sat next to her in class and had been surprised when she had contributed to the assignment, although she hadn't sounded particularly happy about talking to him. They had agreed to finish things up at the library after school on the Thursday night. She had met him there, and then got a phone call about ten minute later. Her face had just seemed to close down and Bellamy could hear the yelling coming through the little speaker on her phone from where he was sitting on the other side of the table. She had hung up, her cheeks red with embarrassment, and muttered something about her mother's new boyfriend, and then left quickly. The next day she wasn't at school, but Bellamy had still written her name on the assignment, not wanting her to fail the grade. On Monday, she came in with a bruised right eye, that looked as though it was just starting to heal. He had made a move to ask about it, but she had given him a death look, stalking off in the opposite direction.

And she had never made a move to talk to him again.

But damned if he had ever forgotten the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, despite the angry eyes, sharp tongue and heavy make up.

The engagement party itself was only meant to go until about eleven, and from what Bellamy understood, the whole reason behind throwing the party was because Atom's fiancée came from a pretty uptight family who wanted to do everything 'proper-like'. But after the dinner and a couple of drinks, the young ones all left the party and headed off into town. Bellamy had wanted to try and talk to Clarke before that point, in case she wasn't coming to town like everyone else, but she was glued to Raven's side, and they always seemed to be talking.

The club that everyone went to was _Aftershock_ , a place that had only just opened recently. Bellamy stayed with Atom and Murphy Peters and the three ordered a round of jägerbombs and then tumblers of Scotch. Lexa King, one of the girls who had run in the popular crowd with them back in high school, came over and started flirting. She started with Bellamy, but picked up on his disinterest quickly, moving onto Murphy who was more than happy to make up for his friends slack.

"Well, now's your chance," Atom muttered to Bellamy, nodding to the corner of the room before disappearing with his fiancée. Bellamy looked in the direction his friend had nodded in and saw Clarke, finally by herself. He swallowed back the rest of his Scotch and put the glass down on the sticky counter, walking in her direction. Just before he reached her, she turned and pushed open the door to go outside into the smoking area. Bellamy almost stopped, but then flattened his lips in hesitation and quickened his stride. He opened the door to follow her and was pleasantly surprised to see her alone. She glanced up when he came out, but then looked back away, lighting up the cigarette in her mouth and taking in a long draw.

"Hey," he said, swallowing awkwardly as he took a few steps closer to her. She looked up again, raising an eyebrow, her expression giving nothing away. "Uh, Bellamy Blake?" Now he felt like a total ass—she didn't even look like she recognized him as she continued to stare at him evenly. "Uh, we went to school together, back in Jaha High?"

"I know," she finally said, taking another drag from her cigarette. Bellamy felt a relieved smile spread across his face and then cursed himself for looking like a total twat for grinning just because she said she knew who he was. And _then_ he realized while he had been over thinking about how big he was smiling, almost a full minute had passed of silence and now she was giving him a weird look.

"So how you been?" He asked, trying to keep his smile friendly and not to over the top.

"Fine," she replied shortly.

"I didn't realize you were still living around here," he continued, wanting to kick himself for not being anywhere near as smooth as he knew he could be.

"I didn't realize you were keeping tabs on me," she shot back, although he saw a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips and that gave him hope. "So how's life in the real world, _Bellamy Blake_? Still living the high life like at school?" Fuck he liked it when she said his name, it rolled off her tongue like he had never heard it before.

"I finished a lawyers degree, working in my dad's firm," he shrugged. "I guess that's what was expected."

"You always do what's expected of you?" She quirked an eyebrow, and his eyes were drawn down to her red painted lips. They were full, pouted slightly, and he could just imagine what they would feel like on his. "Or is that why you followed me out here?" She threw her cigarette down on the ground, stepping on the butt with the heel of her boot. "Because I'm all _exciting_ and _unexpected_?" Her words were dripping with sarcasm, and she was standing directly in front of him now, only inches away, and he could smell her perfume and the faint scent of cigarettes.

"And if I did?" Bellamy asked, his eyes scanning her over, from her darkly lined eyes, over her full breasts and down to her toned thighs.

"Then I would call bullshit," Clarke smirked at him. "I know you watched me all through high school. You got a little crush there, _Bellamy Blake_?" There she was again, rasping out his name in a way that traveled down his spine and right to his cock.

"You a little arrogant there, _Clarke Griffin_?" Bellamy fired back at her, hoping to put her a little on edge and stall for time while he got himself under control. It didn't work, because she just laughed—tilting her head forward so that her hair fell around her face and over her shoulders and laughed. That made every nerve in his body set on fire because he had never heard her laugh before, and it was almost as gorgeous as she was.

"Okay, well," she looked back up at him, licking her upper lip slowly, knowing that his eyes were following her tongue. "In high school you had a prissy girlfriend who walked around like she had a stick up her ass. What's stopping you know?" His eyes flared in surprise at her challenge, his dark eyes meeting her blue ones.

And Bellamy was never one to back down from a fight.

He stepped forward, crashing his lips down on hers. Clarke let out a surprised noise, almost a squeak, but Bellamy ignored it, his tongue flicking over her mouth and invading the warm cavern, tangling with her tongue and forcing her to reciprocate. Clarke came to her senses, her hands coming up and tangling in his dark curls, tugging almost painfully at the roots. She gave as good as she got, biting and nipping at his lips, battling with his tongue, murmuring appreciatively when his fingers went from cupping her face to holding her hips, rocking her body into his. He stepped backwards, pushing her as he went, until they reached the waist high concrete fencing and lifted her up. She let out a muffled 'oof' as he picked her and put her down on the fencing, jerking her hips toward his so that she was lined up right where his hard cock was pressing against the zip of his jeans.

"Fuck," he growled out as she rolled her hips forward, rubbing herself against him.

"Come on, Bellamy," she taunted him lightly, pulling away from his mouth to look at him for a moment, her lips swollen from his attention and her eyes clouded with lust. "That all you got?" Bellamy didn't reply verbally, but his hand went up her skirt, cupping her wet sex through the damp lace of her underwear and drawing another sigh from deep in her throat. Two fingers rubbed over her firmly and she let out another noise, a muffled moan that made his balls tighten.

"Come on, baby," Bellamy grinned, his lips attaching to the pulse point in her neck and sucking firmly. He knew exactly what he was looking for through her underwear, refusing to slip underneath and give her what she wanted as she ground herself against him, attempting to ride his hand. She was getting even wetter in her underwear, and he pushed his thumb down expertly near the top of her slit, rubbing it in tight circles and knowing that he was touching her in the right spot when she jerked and writhed underneath him. A moment later, she stiffened and let out a whine and Bellamy smirked, pulling away from her so that he could watch her fall apart. She moaned deep in her throat and he felt a rush of liquid over spill over his hand and down her thighs Her cheeks were red and her lips were bee-stung, her chest heaving as she panted. Finally, she looked up at him, the smirk back on her face.

"Well," she murmured, reaching up to take his collar in both hands. "That definitely wasn't expected."

 _Oooh yeah, and it's my birthday tomorrow, so you guys should make my day and leave a review, letting me know what you think :)_


End file.
